Kono and Adam unseen moments
by miyazakikon22
Summary: This will be a compilation of Kodam many unseen moments. Let me know if you enjoy it, and if you don't give me advice
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a series of Kodam unseen moments (how they met, their wedding ceremony ecc.). Let me know if you enjoy it, and if you don't give me adivices_

Kono was sitting at the bar with a half-empty beer bottle in her hands. That evening she decided to go to the bar, 'cause watching the game alone was too much melancholy. When she was younger and still living with his parents, she used to watch the game with her father, then she started to watch it with Chin at his place, they had so much fun together. Now he was with Malia, and she still could not bear it.

Looking around, Kono realized she was the only woman in the room. Next to her there was a very charming, well-dressed man who was sipping some brandy. He was probably one of those wealthy Japanese who had been transferred there to do businesses and enjoy all the beauties the island offered. When he realized she was watching him, the man smiled at her. He eyed her from head to toe, then focusing on the empty bottle in her hands. He finished his brandy in a sip and then motioning to the bartender to bring two more beers.

«One is for the lady» he said pointing her with his head. The bartender served the two bottles giggling at that scene he had seen so many times before.

Kono accepted the beer willingly, clutched it in his hands and, opening it, smiled at the man. «Thanks for this», she said, raising the bottle as if to toast.

«To the Rainbow Warriors' victory», he replied with his toast.

«To the Rainbow Warriors», she repeated. Looking at that man she couldn't stop smiling, she tried, but she just couldn't. He was good looking, true, but before him many other handsome men had tried to win her by buying her drinks. They stood silent for a while, drinking and staring at each other.

«So, you like football, right?», he asked all of a sudden. He seemed pretty sure of himself but still a little nervous.

«That's right», she answered nervously in turn. They started talking about a lot of football related stuff until a man, visibly drunk, approached them. He put one hand on his shoulder, the other on hers.

«This is a pretty arm candy, man», he mumbled staggering. «Is she good only at drinking or even in bed?», he continued laughing. Kono looked at the drunk man, then at the one she was talking to. She was completely capable of face the situation alone, but she wanted to see what the stunning playboy would have done to protect her. He looked back at her, then gently pushed the drunk man away.

«I'm going to pretend I haven't heard what you said, but if you try to get back to us or anyone else I'll call security», he said firmly. Then he put his hand on Kono's. «This's not a good place to watch the match. Would you like to come at my place?», he asked with father's protective look. «I have a seventy inches TV», he added reading the perplexity in Kono's eyes.

Looking at her from his Ferrari's driving mirror, Adam felt a lucky man. He didn't know that woman, he had met her less than an hour before at the bar, and yet she had made him smile again in that dark period. Gotten out of the car, he showed her where she could park hers. The garage was six places, and only three were occupied. The girl seemed impressed by all that luxury, still, she didn't show her wonder. In front of the seventy inches TV, she couldn't help but smile while Adam was pouring two glasses of wine.

«An aged Bruno Giacosa, you're treating me», she said maliciously, tasting the hundreds dollars wine.

«Nothing than the best, for you…». He noticed that, actually, he didn't even know her name.

«…Kono», she introduced herself with a smile.

«Kono… what a beautiful name. Is it native Hawaiian?».

«Yep. Actually, it's Kona, that means lady, but everybody calls me Kono, that means ruler of the world». At that affirmation, Adam laughed trying to figure out how strong that woman was in everyday's life. Being a good looking man wasn't easy, and it should be even worse being a good looking woman. «And I'm having the pleasure of talking with?».

«Adam», he replied as they looked into each other eyes for the first time.

They spent rest of the evening watching the game and talking, timidly cuddling each other from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kono's phone rang, it was Adam. Fortunately, she was in her office alone, since the other team's members were out for a case, and she could answer.

«Hey babe».

«Hey», she smiled. Every time they talked she couldn't help but smile.

They had been dating for several weeks now and although they only saw each other in person a few times, they chatted by text all the time. They had gone out out for dinner once or twice, but he preferred inviting her at his place.

«What are you doing?», he asked as he really cared.

«Some research, it's actually pretty boring. What about you?». The case Five-0 were working about that time was much more theoretical than the others, so Kono was trying to hack the suspect's profile while the others were searching for his traces in the real world.

«My meeting has just been cancelled, I'll be free until late afternoon. What about having lunch together?».

«I'd like to, you know, but I can't go too far, have to take care of the office».

«Tell me where the office is, we can find a place near it».

I took him a while, but he finally convinced her to have lunch together. Fortunately, her office was just near one of his favourite restaurants so they decided to hang out there.

Adam waited several minutes before Kono showed up. As she saw him, she smiled at him.

«Sorry for the delay, I had to close a file before leaving», she apologised kissing him. He embraced her and kissed her once again.

«You don't have to apologise, never».

It was incredible how they looked like a long time couple but actually know each other so little.

«Are you hungry, then?», he asked accompanying her at the entrance of the restaurant.

«You don't know how much», she laughed. He loved that manly side of her, she used to say just what she thought and that made her even more beautiful.

Once inside, Kono was amazed by all that luxury. The maitre recognised Adam and showed them their table. The menu was full of haute cuisine dishes and Kono felt embarrassed not knowing most of them.

«So, have you decided what you want?», he asked closing his menu.

«Actually, I'm uncertain. I'll let you order for me», she responded hiding her inexperience with high level food.

Adam called the waiter who immediately showed up, smiling.

«A swordfish's carpaccio for me, and a duck breast for the lady», Adam said handing the menus to the waiter.

«Would you like something to drink? Would you like me to call the sommelier?».

Adam looked at Kono asking for her opinion with a look.

«Sorry, I can't drink. I'm working», she said timidly.

Adam denied the waiter's offer and opted for a bottle of water. When he was gone, Adam took Kono's hand, holding it between his.

«You shouldn't be scared by all of this, it's just another way to appear. Inside, we're all human. A dustman, a salesman, a CEO and they all, it's all the same».

It took a while for Kono to feel conformable in that environment, but with Adam at her side she started relaxing. The duck he ordered for her was actually really good and they were having a great time. Although reluctant for fear of boring her, he was talking about his job and how his companies where increasing their value as never before. Kono seemed to be very interested, especially in his surf products factory, but her phone started vibrate. This time, it was McGarret.

«Would you excuse me for a minute?», she asked getting up. When she was outside she responded to the call. They may had found out where the suspect was living and needed Kono to check that place. She was going to go back at the table to apologise with Adam but she met him half way.

«Is everything ok?», he asked with his hands on her hips. He looked at her trying to understand what was going on.

«Yes, I'm just needed at work. I'm sorry». Adam kissed her.

«I don't want to repeat myself, but you don't have to apologise. I can give you a drive if you need to get there faster».

«I'd appreciate it».

Heading to his Ferrari, Adam greeted the maitre at the entrance.

«Put everything on my bill», he said without stopping walking.

«Of course, Mr. Noshimuri», the maitre replied.

Hearing that surname, Kono's heart stopped beating for a second. It couldn't be, just couldn't be as she was thinking. He was so kind, and so perfect. He couldn't be a Yakuza member.

«Noshimuri? As Kouij Noshimuri?», she asked with a serious expression. Adam smiled thinking that his uncle's and father's names where pretty known around the island. They were governor's friends and great philanthropists.

«He was my uncle».

«So, you're Hiro's…?».

«… son. Yes, I'm his son».

Although she never met him, Kono knew that Hiro's son persecuted McGarret and Joe. He had kinapped them, tried to shoot at them, all things that she couldn't imagine Adam doing.

He saw the confused and scared look in her eyes and tried to embrace her. She rejected him.

«Do you have any problem with it?», he asked.

She slightly raised her shirt, showing the Hawaiian Police department badge.

«Officer Kono Kalakaua, Five-0», she claimed looking on the ground.

Adam immediately understood what was going on: she though he was still a Yakuza man.

«Kono, I can explain. I'm not like my father, I'm different, I'm clean», he said putting a hand on her arm as to caress her.

«I have to go», she replied walking away.


End file.
